


С десяти шагов

by AAluminium



Category: American Revolution RPF, Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 07:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20903660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AAluminium/pseuds/AAluminium
Summary: Гамильтон самодовольно ухмыльнулся – со свойственным ему ехидством, которое приводит меня в бешенство. О, если бы я только мог, то всадил бы в него пулю еще тогда, во время нашей первой перепалки! Я заткнул бы его грязный, саркастичный рот, из которого, как из рога изобилия, вечно сыплются едкие замечания!





	С десяти шагов

‒ Ну что, Берр, держишь палец на курке? 

Гамильтон, как и всегда, не упустил момента поёрничать: к этой дуэли он, как и следовало ожидать, не относился с должной серьезностью, он не уважал ни этот исторический момент, ни меня. Он делал посмешище из всего, что его окружало, и неприкрыто смеялся над ситуацией – надо мной, чудаком, о котором еще долго будут судачить газеты!.. Невыносимо, нелепо! Этот человек все превращает в фарс: стоит ему появиться на важном собрании, как тут же начинается балаган и сутолока!

‒ И готов его нажать. 

Гамильтон самодовольно ухмыльнулся – со свойственным ему ехидством, которое приводит меня в бешенство. О, если бы я только мог, то всадил бы в него пулю еще тогда, во время нашей первой перепалки! Я заткнул бы его грязный, саркастичный рот, из которого, как из рога изобилия, вечно сыплются едкие замечания! Он постоянно кичится своими «боевыми» заслугами, ‒ а на деле, как пить дать, этот гаденыш наверняка просидел в штабе, строча свои бесполезные планы и статейки, читаемые разве что самым последним фермером! Вместо того, чтобы активно заниматься политикой, о которой он так долго и пространно размышляет, он целыми днями только и делает что пишет и пишет, думая, что это хоть как-то поможет нам на экономической арене. Этот карибский выродок, высокомерная выскочка, неведомо как втеревшийся в доверие к Вашингтону, умудрился получить свое место под солнцем – и до сих пор пользуется плодами своей так называемой предусмотрительности и предприимчивости! Каковы его заслуги, черт подери? Пара федералистских статеек, для никому не нужной Конституции? Убогий проект нацбанка, который даже убийственно безразличный Джефферсон не соглашается принять? В чем его вклад в наше развитие как страны? В постоянных склоках в Конгрессе – да и на любом мало-мальски важном собрании? В вечной браваде, идиотском хвастовстве, беспричинно раздувшемся самомнении? В рисовании перед делегатами и надменном обращении? В избрании президентом человека, не способного принять стратегически важное решение и предпочитающего отложить дело в долгий ящик вместо принятия немедленных мер?.. Тот факт, что его голос сумел в корне изменить ситуацию на выборах четыре года назад, сильно возвысил его в своих же собственных глазах и приписал ему несуществующие заслуги. Гамильтон, довольно болтовни. Ты просто можешь извиниться – здесь и сейчас – и не портить этот чудесный день своими плоскими шуточками, которыми обильно обсыпаешь наскоро состряпанные памфлеты. Но нет, ты хочешь расплатиться за оскорбления, которые мне нанес – снова рисуясь, показывая секундантам, какой же ты великолепный стрелок. Ты еще поплатишься за свои слова, за длинный язык, за бесконечные нападки – и за свое высокомерие. 

– А рука не дрогнет, сэр? – насмешливо протянул Гамильтон, с видимой неохотой готовясь к дуэли. 

Он неторопливо осмотрелся вокруг – чуть сощурив глаза, он взглянул на спокойно раскачивающиеся на воде лодки и чуть стучащее о борт весло; посмотрел на меня – и, черт побери, наверняка заметил, что я слегка промок!.. Пробормотал что-то про густой туман – и про прекрасный день впереди; хлопнул по плечу Пендлтона, улыбнулся… и принялся рассказывать о планах на вечер, как будто был на все сто процентов уверен, что вернется домой живым и невредимым! Как будто для него и не было заряженных пистолетов, напряженных секундантов – для него не существовало меня, человека, который мог решить его судьбу!.. Он лениво поправил рукава рубашки, словно прихорашиваясь перед свиданием, взял в руки оружие и снова посмотрел на прибившиеся к берегу лодки. Гамильтон совсем не выглядел взволнованным – напротив, казалось, что он собирался принять активное участие в оживленном политическом диспуте – или готовился к очередному выпаду против республиканцев, в частности, Джефферсона, которого сам и избрал назло мне. 

– С десяти шагов? – произнес он, поправив рыжую прядку у виска. Черт побери, он что, явился на светский прием? 

Поборов раздражение, я кивнул. Да, он и тут находит, чем меня удивить – своей выдающейся наглостью. 

– Как скажете, Гамильтон. 

– Приятно, что хоть тут ты ко мне прислушался. 

Я скрипнул зубами: ни минуты он не молчит! Более того, чем ближе момент истины, тем спокойнее он становится – будто бы его вообще не трогает серьезность моих намерений. Неужели он и это принимает за шутку, за низкопробный розыгрыш? Ему всего лишь необходимо было публично извиниться и признать ущербность своих суждений – и я с легкостью сменил бы гнев на милость! Этот бастард вечно превращает мир вокруг себя в дешевое шоу, и дуэль не стала для него исключением – скорее наоборот, только разбудила его навыки весьма посредственного скомороха. 

– Жаль, что и на волоске от смерти ты не затыкаешься. 

– Смерти? Да ну, Берр. Я еще тебя переживу. 

Опять эта нахальная улыбка и деланное удивление плохого актера – его не взяли бы и в придорожный балаган, зато взяли в Конгресс, где сидят такие же надменные дураки!.. Нет, я не против решить дело миром и забыть о неприятном инциденте, но Гамильтон прямо таки настаивает на кровопролитии – выводит меня еще сильнее, настраивает против самого себя! С каждой секундой он роет себе все более глубокую яму. Меня так и подмывает сказать ему, что пара слов могла бы все изменить – даже серьезность моих намерений – ему все равно, какой бред нести, добавь он к своему многословному монологу еще пару-тройку фраз, для него бы ничего не изменилось: предложением больше, предложением меньше… 

Секунданты напряглись. Если поначалу они относились к дуэли как к минутному капризу двух мужчин и не ожидали смертельного исхода (в конце концов, Гамильтон всегда умудрялся вставить какую-нибудь речь и обменяться едкими замечаниями с соперником), то теперь они все отчетливее понимали, что выстрелов не избежать. Видит Бог, я этого не хотел – просто кое-кому нужно было следить за своим языком, а не болтать всякий вздор, многократно усиливая его публикациями и сочинениями. Если мать-природа создала людей с какой-то целью, то для Гамильтона она призвания не нашла – он стал ее на удивление болтливым экспериментом, готовым на любую авантюру. Если это принимается за ораторское мастерство и талант, то я начинаю понимать отсутствие интереса к моей скромной персоне – к любой персоне вообще, так как этот нахохлившийся петух превзойдет в разговорчивости самого глупого попугая. Представить сложно, как этого индюка выносят дома – уверен, жена и дети избегают встреч с главой этого несчастного семейства. 

– Проверь пистолет: говорят, иногда дает осечки. Ты же не хочешь прославиться еще и как плохой стрелок?

Пендлтон нахмурился – и Гамильтон это заметил, но, кажется, не придал никакого значения. Подмигнул и улыбнулся – никакого контроля над ситуацией. Неужели ему совсем не страшно? Неужели он намерен… намерен выстрелить? Неужели он и сам хочет… покончить с этим так?

– Не хуже тебя. 

– Еще посмотрим! 

Подумать только, снова эта его ухмылка! Я ее уже не выношу! 

– Десять шагов, – глухо звучит мрачный голос одного из секундантов. Я почему-то даже не могу понять какого именно. Черт побери, да он не шутит. Он в самом деле надумал меня убить. 

– Раз… 

Все как будто в тумане – как будто туман вокруг нас заволок глаза. Я даже не уверен, что происходит. 

– Два. 

Голос секунданта не дрогнул – но стал чуть ниже. 

– Три. 

Гамильтон с трудом удержался от колкой фразы – его так и подмывало что-нибудь сказать. 

– Четыре. 

Делая шаг, я спотыкаюсь о мокрую траву. 

– Пять…

Слышу шаги Гамильтона за своей спиной – спокойные, размеренные, сделанные по команде. 

– Шесть. 

Я снова спотыкаюсь. Почему-то сильно нервничаю: может, стоит развернуться?

– Семь. 

Он принимается напевать какую-то веселую песенку, как будто сейчас самое время развлекаться. Гамильтон умудряется разрушить даже такой серьезный момент – мы ведь в дюйме от смерти!.. 

– Восемь… Девять… Десять. Стоп. 

Поворачиваемся. Он стреляет первым – чем я досадил ему так сильно, что он хочет устранить меня? Хочет стать самым обсуждаемым политиком своего времени? Ему не хватило того мерзкого скандала с Рейнольдс, который обсуждала вся Америка? 

– Знаешь, Берр, – улыбнулся Гамильтон, прицеливаясь, – я не сторонник драконовских мер. Но отчаянные времена… 

Он не закончил – вместо того, чтобы слушать и вникать в его монолог, я как-то особенно отчетливо увидел, что его белый палец лег на курок. Клянусь, ничто более не казалось мне тогда более естественным: он с легкостью управлялся с пистолетом; можно подумать, не выпускал его из рук всю свою жизнь; и то, как он просто перехватил рукоятку, как держал, как… 

…выстрелил в дерево. 

Я слышал, как мимо пролетела пуля; честное слово, я могу поклясться, она пролетела в паре дюймов от меня – и попала в ствол раскидистой ивы, чуть качнувшей веткой. 

– …требуют дипломатии, а не рукоприкладства. 

Я вздрогнул. Он стоял напротив меня, непривычно собранный, прямой – и даже как будто стал выше ростом; я видел в его глазах собственное отражение; мне казалось, что и выстрела никакого не было – и если бы меня не оглушило, то я не выхватывал бы свой собственный пистолет так поспешно, не стал бы палить без разбору, не… 

– Берр, черт подери… А рана-то смертельная. Не такой уж ты и плохой стрелок.

Голос Гамильтона был глухим и надломленным – но с губ не сходила привычная усмешка. Краем глаза я видел, как он, будто подкошенный, упал – и как к нему подбежали секунданты. А я… а я продолжал стоять на том же месте – и пусто смотреть в пространство. Дуэли совершенно точно представлялись мне не такими…


End file.
